In Our Arms
by herimaginaryworld9128
Summary: Their daughter was kidnapped at six-years old after getting ice cream from a trick on a summer day. Ten years later, Finn and Rachel searched for Hannah until the police department closed the case. What happens Finn hears a familiar voice at McKinley where he teaches?
1. Chapter 1

**In Our Arms: **Their daughter was kidnapped at six-years old after getting ice cream from a trick on a summer day. Ten years later, Finn and Rachel searched for Hannah until the police department closed the case. What happens when a familiar face walks in McKinley High where Finn teaches?

**Chapter 1;**

_"Ice cream! Ice cream!" Rachel Berry was being pulled by her oldest daughter Hannah Joy after hearing a ice cream truck driving by. It's a hot summer day on a mid-July. Rachel thought why not give her girls a treat. Her daughters have a sweet tooth and if they can, they'd eat sweets all day. Rachel grabs her wallet and closes the door behind her. Inside she left Finn Hudson laying on the couch with their youngest daughter Sophia Grace as she fell asleep on his chest._

_Hannah skipped her way to the truck squealing. "Hannah, sweetie? Do you want your favorite bubble gum flavor?" Hannah nods her head. "Yes!"_

_"Okay." Rachel kisses Hannah. "What about sissy? What do you think she'll like?"_

_"Sissy?" Hannah thinks for a bit. "Chocolate!"_

_"Okay." Rachel orders her ice cream. She worried that she doesn't have enough change and she still has to pay. "Wait here baby girl." She says to Hannah stroking her back. Hannah's waiting patiently eating her bubble flavor treat while Rachel rushes inside to get more change from her wallet ._

_She finally grabs change but drops every single one of them when she no longer sees Hannah or the truck out side. She runs out of the house searching for Hannah and starts to panick. She shouts for her name and neighbors come to help with the search._

_"HANNAH!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Finn wakes up by Rachel's scream with a sleepy Sophia in his arms."Rachel? Babe, what's going on?!" Finn asked worriedly. Rachel can't find the words to speak._

_Finn suddenly asks the neighbors what happened. One mother said she believes their little girl has been kidnapped. Finn's heart breaks. Why would anyone kidnap their sweet little girl? What has she done? He sees Rachel collapsing down on the ground still screaming out for Hannah. Finn tries comforting her but she pushes him away. _

_It's not until when Rachel starts feeling weak and Finn holds her with his protective arms and Sophia by their side She covers her ears as the next door neighbor helps to call 911 to report about the missing of Hannah Joy Hudson._

* * *

><p>Rachel takes a breath of fresh air knowing that ten years ago Hannah was snatched in front of her home. She was only gone for a minute. All of this time, Rachel blames herself for everything. She should of just tagged Hannah along with her.<p>

The fresh air felt relaxing. Something Rachel hasn't been doing since the last time she saw her daughter. After two years of searching, the police department closed the case, and convincing the family that Hannah might be dead. Finn and Rachel refuse to believe it .

Sophia, who is fourteen, was too young to remember anything that happened. As she got older she heard more and more of her older sister's tragic story. She wished most of the time that kidnapping never existed. And the reason why is because her parents are so overly protective. For her, it can become a bit embarrassing.

Rachel shivered realizing her daughter may never come back. She smiles shyly feeling Finn's arms wrapped around her. "It's cold. Why don't you get inside?" He asked cuddling. Rachel rest her head on Finn's chest.

"I'm always inside. This is nice for a change." Rachel responds looking at the neighborhood where everything changed.

Finn takes off his sweater and covers Rachel up. "I don't want you to get sick. It's November."

"Thank you baby." Rachel places a sweet kiss on Finn's lips. "Do you miss her?" She painfully asked. Of course he does. Sometimes he'll sneak in the lock bedroom of Hannah's. It's still the same pink room, with her queen size bed, and a lot of Barbie dolls and stuffed animals.

It smells like her favorite scent of perfume. Warm vanilla sugar, she'll always ask Rachel to spray it on her every morning. He stares at the pictures they have in their home. The living room, the refrigerator, the walls, and even in his and Rachel's room. In all pictures, Hannah is always smiling.

As years gone by, Finn imagines what Hannah will be like now. Is she safe? Is she being treated well ? Is she eating and drinking enough water? Is she being warm when it gets cold out? Does she look more like him or Rachel? Or even both? Does she sing and dance? Is her favorite food still pizza? All the little things he'll never get to know.

"Always, always, and always." Finn says. "I think a bout her all the time." He strokes Rachel's arms a fter feeling the tension in her body.

"I'm the reason why Hannah is gone. I'm sorry." Rachel lets go of Finn's arms and rushes back inside the house.

All Finn wants Rachel to know is that none of this is her fault. It's the guy who kidnapped Hannah ten years ago.

The very same guy has taken their sweet precious little girl and the happiness they once had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

There's not a day goes by where Sophia doesn't hear the name "Hannah" coming from her parents mouth. Most of the time her parents would make Hannah's favorite meals no matter what time of day it is. Rachel will sit down with Sophia watching her older sister's favorite movies and the musical of Funny Girl Rachel did. She's not even allowed to take the bus or walk to school with friends. That's one of Rachel's rule. Finn feels that Sophia is old enough but Rachel never agrees.

Sophia has her own room. Truthfully, she's never been to Hannah's room because it's locked. She isn't sure what to believe about Hannah's case. If she's dead or if her family should move on. Maybe life will be easier for Sophia that way.

"Mom's upset lately." Sophia says as she joins Finn in the living room who's making lesson plans for work.

Finn looks up at his daughter. "It's even worse when she pushes me away."

"Like how?" Sophia asked concerned taking a seat beside him. Sophia often wonders how two people who are going through a difficult time stay together. Finn strokes Sophia's arm. "Did you need anything precious?" He asked.

Sophia shrugs her shoulders. Normally she never likes talking about Hannah but for some reason she felt like she needed to ask. "What do you think?" She didn't have to say anything else. Finn knew exactly what she was thinking of.

She would never, ever ask for Rachel's thought. Finn's lost and confused. What does his daughter mean by asking him this question? It scares him. He never admitted that she can somehow be dead. "Sophia this isn't a good time.."

"Everyone else thinks she's dead. The police department, neighbors and friends. "I mean, why hasn't she come home all this time?" Finn stops writing. He becomes frustrated. He hates yelling. He's done so much yelling. He's yelled at the Detectives, the medias, and people who stopped believing in Hannah. "Enough Sophia! Enough!" Finn yelled. Sophia flinches. "Hannah is alive. I feel her, okay? She's alive. She's alive." With that Finn grabs his belongings leaving Sophia alone.

She takes her phone to text her best friend Emily Rubinstein.

_Hey, I'm coming over. My house is too insane. I'll walk. See you soon._

She receives text message back from Emily asking for her concern. She knows her parents are protective and never lets Sophia go anywhere without someone.

_I don't care. I'll see you. _Sophia looks carefully at who's around if her mom catches her. Thankfully, no one is. For the first time, she snuck out of her house alone.

* * *

><p>Emily and Sophia have met when they're nine years old. They were seven when Emily moved to Lima. Sophia greeted her with a smile and warm cookies she and Rachel made. That's when they became best of friends, more like sisters.<p>

The girls go to each other for everything. They always have their backs. "It's not fair! It's not fair! I'm so sick and tired of hearing about Hannah." Sophia buries her face. In hopes, her best friend doesn't see her. "I know you're upset, but you bought up Hannah this time.."

"Thanks!" Sophia starts crying. "You never cry. How long have you been feeling this way?" Emily asked concerned.

"Since I became old enough to understand. All they care about is Hannah. Hannah this, Hannah that. It feels as if my parents don't remember they have another child in the house." Sophia pours out her feelings. "I came home with an A+ after getting an D in Spanish. They really didn't care."

"Sophia, that's not t rue!"

"Yes it is, Em!" Sophia cried. "I just wished they believed she's dead. To move on with our lives! To let me live normally. I'm fourteen!"

"I love you. You're like a sister to me. Maybe it's time to finally talk to your parents?" Emily convinces Sophia. She hugs her. She's the shoulder to cry on. "Thank you.." Sophia says, feeling Emily wipe her tears away.

* * *

><p>Rachel finished making dinner. A special homemade bow-tie AlfredoIt's one of Hannah's homemade favorite meals. She takes one last taste to make sure everything is right. "Perfect. Just the way Hannah likes it." She smiles. She gets the table ready with plates, cups, forks, and knives. There's one empty seat next to Sophia where Hannah used to sit.<p>

She stops for a moment wondering when will they ever sit together as a whole family? She continues to gather the table and puts the food in the middle. "Finn! Sophia! Dinner!" She yelled out. It didn't take too long for Finn to arrive. He greets Rachel with a kiss. "Where's Sophia?" Rachel asked.

"I haven't seen her." Finn responds with a shrug. "Not since I yelled at her.."

"Oh Finn! You didn't!" Rachel cried. "What happened?"

"I'm not going to tell you, Rach." Finn says taking a seat. Rachel sits next to him. "Why won't you tell me? We tell each other everything..."

"Because what I yelled to her about is something you never want to hear." Finn says. "I hate when you keep secrets from me!" Rachel admits.

Finn took a deep breath. "I'm not! I'm telling you the truth."

"I'll go get our daughter." Finn nods watching Rachel leave. He doesn't want Rachel to get hurt and suffer anymore. "Finn? Sophia's not in her room." Rachel starts to panic. She goes room from room to search for Sophia. Finn gets up to calm her down. "Rach? Babe, breath. Relax. Sit down. I'll text Sophia. She's not missing, okay?" Finn kisses Rachel's forehead.

He grew concern even more when Rachel chokes up. "Do you hate when I panic?"

"No baby. I just want you to relax.." Finn says cuddling with Rachel. He takes Rachel back to sit. He serves himself a plate of pasta and Rachel. He takes a huge bite. "This is delicious." Rachel only smiles. It's the best she can do to keep Hannah's memory alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Sophia's thankful she isn't grounded or had her phone and macbook taking away. She just received a lecture from Finn and Rachel. Rachel's at tears as she makes Sophia promise to never sneak out of the house again. Finn also apologized for yelling as well.

Finn's at a conference meeting for work. This leaves Sophia and Rachel home alone together. Rachel decided to stay home as a house-wife. Her therapist suggested take it easy, for her health, and emotions.

"Mom? Don't you get lonely being home alone?" Sophia asked Rachel. She cuddles with a pink warm blanket that used to be Hannah.

Rachel moves her fingers on the white words which spells out Hannah. "My dad's come time to time. Your Aunt Quinn and Uncle puck with your cousins. Oh, Uncle Kurt and Blaine. No, I'm not lonely." Rachel responds. Her Aunt Quinn and Uncle Puck have always been there for the family. Even with differences from the past, Quinn, Puck, Rachel, and Finn still remain the best of friends.

"Okay." Sophia nods understanding Rachel. "Don't you get bored sitting here?"

"I don't just sit here Sophia. I make everything in this house perfect."

"It's already perfect mom. I can barely see any dust in this house." Sophia tends to laugh.

"I need to keep it perfect for Hannah." Rachel excuses herself. She walks into the kitchen to make some tea with honey and lemon. Sophia sighs.

Why can't she have a conversation with her parents where Hannah isn't mentioned?

* * *

><p>Finn sits at his desk. He's preparing songs for Sectionals. That's in a couple of weeks and he can't wait. He stops a t the moment when Sophia knocks on the door.<p>

"Hey sweetheart." Finn smiles. "What's up?" He asked. "Take a seat." Sophia takes a seat. The seat that's in front of Finn. "What happened to the 'I can't be seen with you at school because your my dad ' kind of rule." Sophia rolls her eyes. It can be a bit of embarrassing. It's true. Sophia admits. "Daddy stop." She cries. She takes out an essay she's done for her creative writing class. She 's got an A+

Finn smiles. He walks over to hug Sophia. "Sophia! This is fantastic!" He says with a hug smile on her face. "Have you shown mom?"

Sophia shook her head looking down. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Finn asks observing the look on his daughter's face. "I'm not showing her." She pauses taking a deep breath. "All she cares about is Hannah anyways.'

"That isn't true, sweetheart." Finn says in a soft voice.

"You know it is!" Sophia cries. "No matter what I do, Hannah comes out of her mouth."

"Baby girl look..." Finn cleared his throat. "I'll have a talk with your mother. We'll figure this out, okay? Promise?" Sophia nods, as long as he keeps his promise. "That's my girl." Sophia smiles at Finn.

"Get to class before you'll be late." Sophia grabs her belongings. She hugs Finn goodbye and leaves the office. Sophia smiles remembering this one moment she has with her father. A moment which was all about her.

* * *

><p>When Glee Club's over the students rush out of the room. Finn was aware of Sophia staying late in school with Emily to catch up on some studying. Finn closes his door shut and walks pass the auditorium hearing someone sing.<p>

_"On my own, pretending he's beside." _He knows the voice or he thinks he does. The voice reminds him of someone special. He moves closer but hides so the young girl won't hear him. _"All alone I walk with him till morning.."_

The voice, it sounds so much like Rachel's. It's somehow identical. "_Without him, I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me." _There's silence. He worries when the young girl begins to cry. _"In the rain the pavement shines like silver-" Finn_ curses at himself when a water bottle drops from his book bag making noises.

The noise frightens the girl and she stops singing. "I'm sorry." She says panicking. "I'm sorry!" She cries. "No one was in here and I wanted to sing." Finn hesitates to walk in but when he does, the girl tries escaping.

"No wait!" Finn calls out in a calm voice. "You have a really pretty voice." Finn brushes his fingers through his hair. He hates making a fool out of himself. "You're good." He stops right there and compares the resemblance between her and Rachel.

She has the nose, the eyes, the curls, and the voice. Although she's much taller than Rachel. "Thank you. I have to go. Sorry.." She finally pushed by his side. Finn stops her. "Wait!" He cried. "Tell me your name?!" He asked hoping he doesn't sound like some sort of freak.

The brunette who's almost out the door stops to answer. "Hannah!" She says calmly. Finn's heart stops.

Hannah? Hannah who? He asks himself. He regrets not asking for the last name.

The only Hannah he can think of is his Hannah. He closes his eyes really wishing for a miracle not only him, but his family, especially Rachel has been waiting for comes true.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rachel listened to every word Finn had to say. He's right. She hasn't been fair to Sophia. She wants everything to be okay.

"I'm a horrible mother." Rachel admits. Her head is rested on Finn's chest and he strokes her curls.

Finn shook his head sitting up. "That's not what I meant. I'm pretty sure Sophia didn't mean it that way as well." He gives her a soft kiss. "We just have to spend some quality time with her. We love Sophia with all our heart. She needs to know that." Finn convinces Rachel.

She nods. Hannah will always be in her mind but there's also her youngest baby girl. "Is she mad at me?" She asked concerned.

"No baby..She's not." Finn says. "She needs you in her life."

"I am!" Rachel says. "I am! Please, Finn...I never wanted any of this to happen. I love Sophia and I love Hannah."

"I know babe. I know." Finn pulls Rachel closer to him. "Just talk to Sophia. Make her realize, make her understand, and show that she's not invisible to you." Rachel closes her eyes. She carefully takes Finn's words of advice. "Okay. I love you."

"And I love you." He kisses her nose. Finn thinks of the right time to tell Rachel about the young girl he saw the other day in the auditorium. Should he tell her? Will it just get her hopes up?

He doesn't know unless he tries..And eventually he does. "Um, Rachel? I have to tell you something else." _Here I go. Just tell her!_ "The other day I heard a beautiful voice coming from the auditorium. I couldn't help it so I peaked in. She was singing On My Own and when I saw her, I immediately thought of you." He's silent. He isn't sure if he should say more, how the girl's voice sounds like her, and if she looks exactly like her.

"I bet she's better than me. I haven't sang in a long time." Rachel sighs. Ever since the kidnapping, she lost her passion of singing. She forgets what her voice sounds like.

"You have the most beautiful voice in the world. I miss hearing you sing.." Finn kisses her forehead.

"I just can't sing anymore." Rachel doesn't want to cry but she does silently. "Rachel?" Finn calls out her name. He looks at her and then kisses away her tears. "I'm really getting upset." Rachel admits. "I don't want to talk about my voice." She says. "What were you saying?" She changes the subject.

Finn gives her a worried glance. He knows he shouldn't let it go, what frustrates him the most is knowing Rachel's upset and she wants to ignore it. "We'll let it go for now. I can't ignore how you feel baby." He rocks Rachel back and forth. "Fine!" She cries. Finn sighs. All he wants for his wife is to get better. Maybe it's better if he doesn't tell her the girl's name but then again they never keep secrets from each other.

Ever. "Honey, the girl said her name is..." He stops and looks down at Rachel who has her eyes closed.

He laughs at his sleeping beauty who starts to snore. He lays her down and covers her with the blanket.

He too, called it a night after a long day. He closed his eyes thinking, someday she'll know.

* * *

><p>It was Finn who decided to leave a bit early for work. He left Sophia a text message saying he had to do something important. The truth? He wanted her and Rachel to have the motherdaughter bond.

Sophia woke up smelling coffee and blueberry pancakes. "Good morning." She greets her mom. Rachel walks over to give her a hug and a kiss. "Daddy left early. I'm going to get a ride with Emily's older brother Travis. Is that okay?" She asked.

"That's more than okay." Rachel responds. "Sit, sit. You've got plenty of time for breakfast." She smiles at Sophia. She and Rachel sit together. "Blueberry pancakes. My favorite." Sophia says.

"So you knew!" Rachel giggles. "Sophia baby girl, I'm truly sorry." She apoglizes for her behavior. The last thing Rachel wants is for her daughter to consider her as a horrible mother. "I didn't mean to neglect you." She says. "I understand if you don't want to forgive me. . "

"Mom! Stop." Sophia says. "Of course I forgive you. I've missed you mom."

"I haven't gone anywhere.."

"Can we start over?" Sophia asked nervously. What if she says no? What if she never has the relationship Emily and her mom have?

Suddenly Rachel responds honestly. "Of course we can baby girl. Of course we can." She says smiling at Sophia who smiles back at her.

_We'll be okay again. It takes time. _Sophia thought to herself as she and Rachel ate their breakfast.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad things are going well with you and y our mom." Emily says to Sophia. The two of them are walking to their first period class.<p>

Sophia's smile hasn't left her face all morning. "Thank you. It won't be easy but it's starting somewhere."

"Don't worry." Emily hugs Sophia. The girls continue walking until Sophia bumps into someone. She's apologizing to the young girl but shocked as she stares at the familiar resemblance. They stare eye to eye until they separate. "Sophia what's wrong?" Emily asked concerned.

"Nothing." Sophia hates lying but she couldn't tell Emily until she talks to her dad. "You go ahead. Save me a seat in class okay? I'll be there."

"We have a quiz!" Emily shouts through the crowded hall.

"I'll make my dad sign me a note!" Sophia shouted back rushing to her father's office.

She can't get the girl's face out of her head. It's like staring at her, she sees her mother when she was younger at that age. She wonders if Finn has seen her.

Finn's surprised by how outs of breath his daughter is when she enters his office. "Dad! Dad!" She says. "You'll never believe what happened!"

"Hey, Sophia." Finn laughs. "You should probably take a deep breath."

"I have no time! I had to tell you before I forget!" She says. "I bumped into someone when I was talking to Emily. I apologized to her but she didn't say anything. We stared at each other. She looks exactly like mom did when she was around my age!"

Finn stopped laughing. He froze. And a sudden guilt rushes through him when he hasn't got a chance to tell Rachel yet. She was asleep before he left. Why didn't he tell Rachel sooner? It's better to hear it off from him than Sophia now that she's seen her too. "I guess I'm going crazy with you." He smiles. "I heard her sing." Sophia blinks her eyes.

She takes a seat. "What happened?"

"I'm supposed to let your mother know before I tell you. I want her to hear it from me you know?" Sophia nods listening. "I walked past the auditorium and she sang On My Own. The song your mother auditioned for Glee Club. For a few minutes, I thought Rachel was singing. Her voice is so identical to her. My stupid water bottle dropped so I kind of scared her away. She apologized to me and I said her voice is beautiful but she had to rush out. I asked for her name..." In his office desk he has pictures of his family, and one of Hannah on her sixth birthday party.

"Daddy?" Sophia asked choking up. "Are you okay?"

And then it happened. "Hannah." He grabbed tissues from the box on his desk to wipe his tears. "Oh God, please let it be Hannah." For once, Sophia isn't sure how to comfort Finn.

What's going to happen now if this Hannah girl is really her sister? Her relationship with both of her parents is slowly starting to get better. Will it start to become worse again if they find out the truth?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your reviews!:) I really appreciate it. **

**Just to let you know Quinn and Puck are not really Sophia's aunts and uncles. They just grew up together so they consider them family!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

The nights are restless for Finn and Sophia. They hesitate on considering when the right time is to tell Rachel. They're afraid of the words coming out from their mouths might hurt her. Finn made a deal when Quinn and Puck come over, he and Sophia can forget about it for a night.

Quinn and Noah Puckerman made the meals while Rachel baked. Their children Abigail Alexis who's seventeen and Bryan Nickolas who's sixteen had stories to tell Sophia. She tried to sound like she's interested. Just like Finn, she can't forget about Hannah.

"I've never seen you like this. You never space out! Are you okay?" Abigail asked her cousin. She's painting Sophia's toenails while Bryan who's on the other side is texting his girlfriend.

"I'm fine, Abby." Sophia lies. Abigail likes to be called Abby for short. "I'm only curious."

"Did you finally find that nice boyfriend?" Bryan jokes around.

"Stop Bryan!" Sophia cries. "Like my parents are going to let me date."

"You'll never know." Abigail says. "I mean, daddy beat up my last two boyfriends."

Sophia's jaw dropped. "Uncle Noah did that?!"

She turns around when she hears her uncle's voice. "Uncle Noah did what?" Puck turned around with his arms crossed.

Bryan laughs. "You beat up Kyle and Jon." Abigail hits his brother in the back of his head. "Ow! Abby!'

"You bet I did." Puck smirks. "We're about to eat kiddos."

Abigail rolls her eyes. "Dad? I'm seventeen, Bryan is sixteen, and Sophia's fourteen. Who are you calling kiddos?"

"Smart mouth, I love you too princess." Puck says. Abigail laughs and closes her nail polish. "We'll be there, Uncle Noah. I have to dry my feet."

Puck nods and leaves the cousins alone. Bryan excuses himself. "Okay Sophia? You're not the only one acting strange. Uncle Finn is too. What's really going on?" Abigail questions for the second time, hopefully the last.

"It's Hannah." Sophia took a deep breath. "I think she goes to my school." Abigail couldn't believe it. She and Hannah used to be the best of friends when they were growing up. Little did the girls know that Rachel was near the room and she heard everything.

* * *

><p>Finn noticed everyone joined the table for dinner except Rachel. "Sweetheart, where's your mom?"<p>

"I don't know dad." Sophia responds honestly. "Well our mom went to the upstairs bathroom because dad took a-" Bryan was cut off by Puck. "There's no need son." Abigail laughed at her brother.

"Alright. I hate to eat without them but our foods getting cold." Finn says. Puck nods in agreement. Everyone shares stories about school, their love lives, and their future.

Quinn finds Rachel staring at the window in the room that was once locked. Hannah's room, where everything remained the same. She's hugging Hannah's favorite stuffed teddy bear she received for Hanukah. Quinn slowly knocks on the door. "Hey."

Rachel turns around with swollen eyes and cheeks. "Rachel honey..What's the matter?" Quinn walks in the room trying to comfort Rachel. Quinn's heartaches for her friend when she falls on her knees.

"Honey.." Quinn chokes up.

"I can't believe my own family would do this to me!" Rachel sobs uncontrollably. Her sobs become worse that she's shaking. "Rachel? I want you to take a deep breath." Quinn rubs Rachel's back. "I can't." She sobs.

"Ssh...yes you can." Quinn whispers. "What happened?" She asked calmly.

"I heard your daughter and my daughter talking. Sophia thinks Hannah goes to McKinley. She and Finn knew all this time! Why didn't they tell me? Why are they doing this to me?!" She tries to catch a breath but it's hard.

"Ssh..Rachel, honey.." Quinn wants give Rachel a cup of water. She knows if she'll go back down, everyone will be suspicious. "Quinn, it hurts."

"I know. I know...deep breaths. Like I told you."

"No.." Rachel continues to sob. She buries her face with her hands. "I want to be alone."

"That's not a good idea Rachel." Quinn convinces her. In Rachel's situation, she shouldn't be alone at all. "I want to be alone." She demands, repeating herself. Quinn doesn't like how leaving her fragile friend alone but she's respecting her wishes.

She knows she'll regret it.

* * *

><p>Dinner was awkward with the strange glances. Abigail, Sophia, and Bryan noticed how Finn and Quinn were being throughout the meal. Puck took the three in the living room to watch a movie while Finn and Quinn worry about Rachel. "I meant for her to know Quinn. It's an accident. It slipped.."<p>

"I understand Finn. She's really upset..And there's a guilt inside of me for leaving her alone."

"I'll take care of her. Thank you." Finn hugs Quinn. "I almost told her the other night but she fell asleep.."

"But it's even worse to hear it from someone else. Especially her daughter." Quinn holds back tears. "Rachel is one of my greatest friends. Just like you, I want her to find happiness again."

"You know it won't happen until Hannah is in her arms.."

"Finn.." Quinn cries. "Please do the right thing and tell her." Finn nods. He goes upstairs to find Rachel who still is in Hannah's room.

* * *

><p>She's calmer than she was before. She's lying on the six years old bed. Finn laughs inside as he sees how cute she can actually fit in a tiny bed. Though, Rachel is a tiny one. Then his laughter stops when he notices the silent tears. "I had dreams and sometimes nightmares. In them, Hannah is in my dream. Where I dream about her coming home, reuniting with you and I, and us protecting her. It's beautiful." Rachel pauses. She sits up shaking. "And then I have the nightmares. In them, Hannah is there in the park or with a police officer but it's brutal. In the end it doesn't turn out to be Hannah. It's someone else." Finn truly listens. Just like Quinn, he's starting to feel guilty.<p>

"Here you are working at McKinley and thinking you've seen her. You don't let me know but you let Sophia know!" Rachel yelled. "Why Sophia? Why not me?"

"Sophia saw her as well. I didn't tell her." He paused and cleared his throat. "The night I spoke to you about Sophia reconnecting with her, I wanted to let you know! You fell asleep." He says.

"So it's my fault?!" She continued yelling.

She isn't the only one getting angry until Finn remembers he told her most of it. "Rachel! Don't you remember me telling you at least the beginning of it?! Weren't you listening?!"

She whimpers and looks away. "I'm sorry..." She apologizes.

"Why are you sorry?" Finn asked concerned.

"For yelling for being like this. Not able to stay strong." She admits. "I'm fragile as it is.. And I understand now why I don't know."

"Oh, honey..." Rachel shook her head. "Let's not." She says. "Did you really see her?" She changes the subject.

"I think I did." Finn responds. "I heard her voice. I saw her face. She reminds me so much of you."

"I remember you saying this.."

"Yes." Finn continues. "I asked her for her name."

"What she say, Finn?" She asked staring at him in the eye. Finn hesitates. He remembers the conversation he had with Quinn. _This is it. _ "Hannah."

Finn holds Rachel when she chokes up. "I'll love you no matter what happens. We're in this together okay?"

Together always. For Hannah.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Mom? Do you think it's weird daddy and I never seen Hannah after the first time?" Sophia asked Rachel. They sat together drinking tea by the fireplace. Two whole weeks have passed. There hasn't been any sign of Hannah in the halls of McKinley.

Finn still has no clue of Hannah's last name or where she's from.

"I'm not sure what to say baby..." Rachel responds truthfully. "The only person that can help us is the department. They want nothing to do with Hannah's case.." She and Finn have fought to open the case again.

With Quinn's help as a lawyer she promised the family she'll do whatever it takes. Everything she did, was denied. "Hannah was six. Shouldn't she have any memory of daddy?"

Rachel never thought of that. Some teens have amazing memories of their past childhood life and some don't. Now that she thinks of it, she fears what if Hannah's kidnappers have brainwashed her?

She's read a story a long while ago. A story about a little girl who was kidnapped at eight years old and was found eighteen years later. She returned to her family with no memory at all. Nothing. Not even the pictures of her as a little child. "Finn!" Rachel yelled running upstairs where Finn was.

All this time, he was researching every Hannah in Ohio of the schools. It's killing him, making him go insane because none of them turned out to be Hannah Hudson. "What is it baby?" Finn asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sophia bought up a point. Hannah wasn't so young when she was kidnapped. Being six, she should at least have a brief memory of who you are. Did she recognize you?" Rachel asked sitting on their king size bed.

"Where are you going with this?" Finn asked concerned. Rachel tells Finn about the story she read. Finn considers the situation but how should he know if this is happening to their girl? The only evidence he has is the resemblance. "Rachel we need to find her.."

"I know Finn!"

"We can't assume so quickly the people she's been with have washed her childhood memories away."

"I'm trying to help. " Rachel says disappointingly. She exists the room. Finn notices the pout she had on her face. _How can I be selfish? I'm so focused on fighting to reunite with Hannah again; I'm ignoring Rachel's emotions. _He gets up to follow her, wanting to make everything alright until his eyes wide open.

His phone is buzzing. It's a number on his screen he thought he would never see again.

The police department. "Hello?" He quickly answers the phone.

"We're sorry for being such assholes this whole time." Detective Jefferson who hasn't spoken to the family apologizes. "We need you to come down to the Lima Police Department."

"Is everything okay?"

"Just please come down. Bring only yourself."

"What about Rachel?"

"Finn, I don't think Rachel can handle this.." Finn nods worrying. "Alright. I'm on my way." He hangs up the phone.

He's greeted by Sophia with a smile as she comforts Rachel. She's stroking her back. "I'll be home in a bit."

"Where are you going daddy?" Sophia asked, noticing Rachel isn't looking at him.

"Going for a walk. To clear my mind out.." He grabs his keys from his pocket and walks out of the house.

Rachel shook her head. "I guess we're not in this together." She says shrugging her shoulders. Sophia holds her mother who's letting her emotions show without the tears.

* * *

><p>Detective Jefferson worked with the Hannah Hudson case on the day she went missing. He knows the family so well. He too, even apologized for having to agree about not keeping Hannah's name and face out there.<p>

Detective Jefferson hugs Finn at the main lobby. "How are you? How's the family?" He asked with all his concern.

"Hanging in there. We have our ups and we have our downs..Especially now since I believe I saw and heard her sing.."

"Maybe you did." Detective Jefferson says. Finn raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Jeff?" He asked. Jefferson walks Finn over to his office. He takes a seat and patiently waits to hear what Jefferson has to say.

Finn watches Jefferson carefully. He took out a photo of Hannah at sleepover and another one. The same girl he saw in the auditorium. "I knew it!" Finn cried. "I knew it!"

"Finn, there's a reason why we're here." Finn closes his eyes shut. He's afraid of what he has to hear. "Rivera has her in his office now. But please be very calm..."

"What-what is going on?!" Finn cried out loud.

Jefferson wouldn't tell him. Instead, he followed him into Rivera's office.

In front of Rivera is the girl Hannah who apparently appears to be his daughter. He wants to scream. He wants to let all his anger out.

Hannah was in ripped closed, crying her eyes out, and had a black and blue on her left eye. There's so much Finn wants to say and do but he hesitates. He remains calm for the sake of his fragile daughter.

* * *

><p>Sophia stayed up past twelve. There's a lot of work and homework she had to get done. She couldn't do any of it since she was worried about Rachel and Finn not being home on time for dinner.<p>

Her mother didn't eat. She fell asleep on the couch. Finn came home hoping his family would be in bed. "Where were you?" Sophia spoke up scaring Finn since it was so dark inside. He didn't even realize the light.

Finn put his shoes away and locked the door. "I went for a walk." Finn replies remembering what he said earlier.

"A walk till this late?" Sophia rolled her eyes. "No you didn't."

"Okay.." Finn sighs. It's hard to hide a secret from his little girl. "I came back and saw a flat tire. I went to go get it fixed."

"Quit lying daddy!" Sophia said. "Honestly, you went somewhere important." She says rolling her eyes once more. "And you hurt mom. You know how hard it is to convince her to eat? She's sleeping with an empty stomach. She also cooked your favorite, you know? Chicken Parmesan...She thought about giving your dinner to Mrs. Dalton." She refers to their next door neighbor.

"Sophia! I'm sorry okay? Mom and I will talk in the morning.."

Sophia closes her books and gathers them together. "Good luck with that." With that, she storms upstairs to her room.

Everything that happened today made Finn's head spin and his heart hurt. He just found out about his missing Hannah has lived with an abusive man and an alcoholic mother who thought they were her parents. He throws himself on the sofa chair and starts sobbing.

How can he explain any of this to anyone? Especially his family?


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the late update! School's been busy. Here's another chapter!:) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The next morning Rachel woke up. She's wrapped around Finn's arms. Usually she'll feel safe in his arms. But today's different.

She's hurt. She's angry at him. She roughly removes his arms off him which caused Finn to wake up. "Hmm..what?" Finn mumbles.

Rachel sat up. "I worried sick about you last night!" She cried angrily.

Finn's eyes aren't even opened. It's too early to argue. "Rachel can you give me a minute?"

"No! I don't want to give you a minute. Can't you see I'm angry? I'm upset? I skipped dinner!"

"No one told you too." _Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say. _He finally woke up when he hears Rachel whimper. "I lost my daughter. I didn't want to lose you!"

Finn sat up. He moves closer to Rachel. "Woah, woah..babe. You didn't lose me, okay? I'm right here." He whispers. No matter what he says, Rachel's still crying. "It's like yesterday you were hiding something from me. Remember when you said we're in this together? Together means you and me, not just you." Rachel continues to cry. "Where did you go? Why were you out so late?" She stares at him desperately looking for answers.

_It's not going to be easy... "_Detective Jefferson called me after you left our room so upset. He told me why and when I went, she was there. Detective Rivera was with her_._ I saw Hannah, the very same girl I at McKinley. She um..she um..."

Rachel shivers. "She what, Finn?" She asked shaking.

"There's a black and blue in her eye. We're aware of what happened. Hannah's so afraid of admitting..."

"Why would she be afraid?"

When Rivera finished explaining Hannah's story, Finn became even more furious. He has to get her out of this house-away from the family. "Her parents, or should I say kidnappers have an abusive and alcoholic past. Her father's the hurts her and her mother drinks heavily all night. It got worse one night, the night a neighbor called the police after they heard the yelling, screaming, and crying. We believe her father or the monster laid a hand on our baby girl..."

Images ran through Rachel's mind. How can anyone in the world abuse and hurt her daughter? "Where is she now?"

"She's at the Lima Hospital being checked in. I'm not exactly sure why she's asking for her parents.."

"You mean us?" Rachel asked.

"Angela and Matthew."

"No! They're not her parents! We are! You know that!" Rachel grabbed the blanket and pulled it closer to her. "Why did I leave her? If I took her back inside, she would never be hurt like this! You have every right to be mad at me..." she buries herself under the blanket and starts to cry. Finn let out a sigh. He figured Rachel will need love and comfort but he isn't sure if that's what she wants.

* * *

><p>"How am I supposed to act around her?" Sophia took a deep breath after her parents told her about Hannah. After all she, and her parents gone through; there still continuing to fight for justice to keep Hannah safe.<p>

Can she still be safe if she's home? Really home? Sophia's scared of not knowing what to say. She doesn't even want to imagine her parents reactions when found out.

All she wants for them and herself is to put the story behind; to make new memories. How can it happen now?

"You can start off by being one of the nicest person she's ever met. She's going to need a wonderful sister like you." Finn tends to smile.

"What if I slip and ask her about her past?" Sophia asked nervously.

"Sophia! You won't. None of us will. We're here to love her and give her all of our support. In a couple days we're going to break the news to her." Finn responds

"What news?" Rachel and Finn share glances at each other.

"That she was kidnapped.." Finn says with his eyes closed taking in a moment.

"Wouldn't that be all too much for her?"

"She needs to know." Rachel says.

"I'm sorry it happened to Hannah." Sophia apologizes. "I'm sorry for the attitude daddy. I really love you guys."

Sophia realizes how important it is to have parents who done nothing but be there for her.

Unlike her sister, she's had the complete opposite. "We love you too, Sophia." Finn and Rachel say hugging her.

* * *

><p>Hannah stayed in her hospital bed over night. The doctors came and went to check on her. She was so confused when she saw police officers, detectives, and even social services came. She isn't sick, she knows that for sure.<p>

So why in the world is she in the hospital for? Her doctor, Doctor Liz came in with Detective Jefferson. "Hannah? Sweetheart? This is Detective Jefferson. He's a really nice guy." Doctor Carol assured her after noticing the girl is afraid of men, due to her family history.

She sat up looking down and not facing Jefferson. "Hi there Hannah." Detective Jefferson says sweetly. "I'm only here to ask you a couple of questions. You can say yes or you can say no."

"Or I can help." Liz interrupts. "She hasn't spoken at all."

Jefferson nods understanding Hannah's situation. "You're sixteen years old?" Hannah nods. She feels nervous and so uncomfortable.

She knows if her father finds out, he won't be happy. "You're parents are Angela and Matthew?"

Hannah nods. "Do you get along with them?" Jefferson waits patiently for a response. Hannah shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you love them?"

And again, there was a shrug. "Have you had fights?"

He was surprised to receive a nod this time. "What kind of fights?" He asked. He decided to move on when Hannah stood still. "Have they hurt you?"

Liz rushed over to rub the young fragile girl's back for comfort. She cried silently.

She's just so, so afraid.

* * *

><p>Days passed by. Hannah's released out of the hospital. She didn't know why so many cameras and reporters stayed outside the hospital waiting for her.<p>

Why were they asking questions? Is it because of what happened to her? Hannah's world changed within minutes after being rescued and reunited with her real parents.

She tried so hard to deny who she was. She lied when she said she didn't recognize Finn and Rachel Hudson. That's one of the main reasons why she rushed out on the day she saw Finn.

She knew all this time.

Finn and Rachel had help telling Hannah who they were. It wasn't the easiest. Finn began to cry and Rachel sobbed and wrapped her arms around Hannah. As for Angela and Matthew, they've were investigated, and locked up behind bars.

Rivera and Jefferson said not to push Hannah into testifying against the Camden's. The Hudson's only care about is Hannah and getting her home safe.

There were cameras aware around the house. The neighborhood was fill with pink and purple balloons, Hannah's favorite colors. A huge welcome sign in the community has read "Welcome Home Hannah. We Love You." with hearts and gold stars.

When it was time to enter the house, Rachel sobbed tears of happiness. Another welcome sign inside with Sophia, and her four grandparents. For Hannah, she stared at the four elderly couple wondering who they were.

"Baby girl? This is Sophia. You're little sister. These are your grandparents. Grandpa Leroy, Granddaddy Hiram, Grandpa Burt, and Granny Carol." Rachel says with her arms around Hannah. She walks her over to them.

The grandparents were in tears as they hugged Hannah. "You are so beautiful. We're so happy you're home!" Carole says in tears hugging Hannah tightly.

"Oh sweetheart. You're beautiful! What do you like? Do you like to shop? Watch movies? We'll do whatever you want." Leroy says when it's his turn to hug Hannah.

"Daddy." Rachel says rolling her eyes.

"You've grown so much. I've missed my little munchkin." Hiram says. Burt clears his throat. "I'm your new Grandpa. I married your Grandma Carole. I heard so much about you." He says. "I'm so happy you're okay." He reaches out for a hug, hoping it doesn't feel awkward.

After all the grandparents hugged Hannah, it was Sophia's turn. Hannah remembers her face, only because she ran into her not long ago. Sudden memories came back to her being little as she used to always color and play barbies with Sophia. "Hi sis." Sophia says quietly. Just like everyone else in the house, Sophia hugged Hannah.

"I'll never forget this day that bought so much joy into our lives." Finn cried. Rachel wrapped her arms around both of her beautiful girls. "I can't stop smiling. We're all together again." She said kissing Hannah and Sophia. Finn cries at this wonderful moment where his family found happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy and I hope it doesn't feel like I rushed into it. What will happen now? Will Hannah accept who the Hudson's are? Will she speak? Will Sophia become the sister Hannah needs?<strong> 

**Stay tuned to find out more. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hannah hesitated to receive what gifts everyone gave to her. They were from every holiday from Christmas to Hanukah, to birthdays, and special occasions. She had tons of letters to read. One dress stood out for her.

A bright sun flower yellow sleeveless dress. Rachel bought it last year for her sixteenth birthday. "Do you like it?" Rachel asked. Hannah nods her head admiring the dress.

"Try it on. It'll be beautiful on you." Finn smiles. Hannah nods. Rachel takes her to the bathroom so she can try on the dress.

A few minutes later, Hannah came out and she looked absolutely stunning. "Wow ! You look incredible." Finn says amazed at how gorgeous his Hannah is.

"Absolutely beautiful." Rachel said pulling her close into a hug. "You look pretty sis." Sophia says. "I told mom you might like it. I hope you do."

Hannah gives a small smile. She's been home for three days now. No one's heard her speak yet. No one's pushing her to speak. They understand where she's coming from.

Everyone knows she's home. Everyone's anxious and can't wait to see her again, especially the Puckermans. Finn and Rachel are taking everything slowly with Hannah before she meets the rest of the family.

* * *

><p>Having lunch as a whole family together is what Finn missed the most. He missed the real smiles, the laughter, and having two daughters in the table. They ate one of Hannah's favorite meal dish and for dessert Rachel baked double chocolate chip brownies. Hannah was finished with her's before anyone.<p>

She got up to the dishwasher and started to wash her dishes. Finn ran over to her and turned the faucet on. Hannah was terrified. "You're not going to worry about doing the dishes." He says taking the plates, forks, and spoon away from her. Hannah stayed still not knowing what to do.

She'll always remember if she didn't do the dishes, Matthew would hurt her as a punishment. "Baby girl, it's okay." Rachel helps Finn convince Hannah. Hannah shook her head. "Are you going to hurt me?" She found her voice.

Oh how Finn wished those weren't the Hannah's first words. "What makes you think that?" Rachel and Sophia stopped eating. They were too worried to eat.

"I get hurt if I'm not doing my chores. The dishes are my chores. He hits me" Hannah responds sadly and looks down the ground.

Finn shook his head. He carefully lifted a chin so he's faced to face with Hannah. She didn't flinch. "You're safe now. No one is ever going to hurt you like he did." Finn tears up and hugs Hannah who cries.

"I'm sorry. I'm tired. I want to go to bed." She announced wiping her tears. Rachel got up from her seat. "Okay baby." She said taking Hannah upstairs to Sophia's room where she stays. Sophia has an extra bed for whenever a friend comes over. Finn promised Hannah he'll decorate her room into a mature one, and any way she likes it.

Sophia exchanges worried glances with her father. Sophia couldn't help but think whoever did this to Hannah is one sick person.

* * *

><p>Rachel helped Hannah to get ready for bed. She wore sweats and laid in bed. Rachel tucked her in with the comfy white bed sheets. She strokes her hair and kisses her gently.<p>

She never missed a night. "You are wonderful. You need to know that. Daddy's right. You're protected. You're in our arms." Rachel says truthfully. She touched her heart when she watched her beautiful princess fall asleep.

She left the room and headed back downstairs. "How is she?" Finn asked concerned. He was doing the dishes.

"Asleep." Rachel responded. "She wouldn't stop crying until she washed her face with some water." She clears her throat. "She spoke today for the first time."

"It's a first step." Finn says rubbing Rachel's back. "We're going to be okay, right?" He asked. Rachel rest her head on Finn's shoulders. "Promise?"

"I promise baby." Finn said kissing Rachel. Sophia got up to leave. Why did her father promise her mother?

She has an awful feeling they're not going to be okay, even if Hannah's back. .

* * *

><p>Why was she awake? It's clearly still dark. No one else is up. She glances at the clock. It's only four a.m. She went to bed early. She's confused. Why isn't she still asleep? Hannah sighs as she tosses and turns. She's relieved she isn't alone by herself and Sophia's right there next to her.<p>

She grew bored as her eyes stayed opened. She decided to take a walk downstairs and had her iPhone flashlight on. She knew the house had a living room with a piano in it. She turned on the little lamp and plaid a note.

She stopped, not wanting to be loud and waking everyone up. On the piano had music notes and photo frames. Pictures from a long time ago.

One picture of Hannah with Finn and Rachel. She wore a pink shirt that read Happy Birthday Our Angel. They were happy, smiling, and so was she. Hannah smiled at that but then the smile faded away. She couldn't remember the memorable moment.

She played another note. Before everything happened, she was working on a song. A song with her own lyrics along with the piano. A song about her and her emotions. She jumped when she heard someone coming down the stairs. She quickly closed the piano. "Honey! Why aren't you in bed sleeping?" She stood up from the chair.

It was Rachel. She felt silly enough herself. The girl would be wondering the same why she isn't upstairs sleeping. "I couldn't sleep so I came down here." She responded. "I'm causing trouble, aren't I?" Hannah asked

"No, no...You aren't causing any trouble." Rachel said. She gives Hannah an okay that she can sit on the couch with her. Rachel pulls her daughter closer and rocks her back and f orth. "I used to do this to you when you were little. When you were upset, I'd rock you back and forth. You'll always be with us now. You bring us love and happiness." Rachel held her and never let go.

Maybe Hannah won't feel so scared around them, maybe she'll learn to love them for who they are, maybe she and Finn can have the cutest father/daughter relationship, maybe she and Sophia can be sisters but also best of friends, and maybe Rachel can sing to Hannah just like she always used to do.

Time will only tell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hannah laid in bed the following morning. She can smell homemade French toast. Her favorite breakfast meal. She can hear the birds chirping. Her eyes are starting to hurt from the sun shining bright in her face. Her mind was full of thoughts, new thoughts. She's never lived in a home where everyone's so loving, where she eats together as a family, and gets hugs and kisses. She isn't sure how to be a daughter and a sibling.

Her life has changed when she became rescued from the horrible people who took her ten years ago. She's thankful she said something, to escape from the reality she hated. The only way she can escape from her thoughts is playing the piano and singing. That's why she woke up in the middle of the night. She forgot what it's like to hug and to feel love.

Her mind drifted off when Sophia came out of her bathroom that's connected to the room. "How'd you sleep?" Sophia asked concerned, brushing her hair.

"Okay." Hannah shrugged her shoulders. She isn't exactly sure.

"Dad made French toast. I'm only warning you now because sometimes he doesn't really cook so well." Sophia laughs and rolls her eyes about her father's cooking.

"Do you still eat it?" Hannah asked concerned.

"Well, yeah..but not all of it." Hannah observes Sophia putting lip-gloss on and eye-liner.

"What happens if you don't eat all of it?" Hannah asked. Sophia wondered what's up with all the questions her sister's been asking, but decided to leave it behind.

"Nothing really. We try to act like we like it."

Hannah sighs. "What's the matter?"

"You said the cooking is not so good. If I don't eat all my food, I get in a lot of trouble. Even more than trouble." Sophia's grew concerned. What in the world is her sister talking about? Then she remembered when she first asked their father if he was going to hurt her.

Sophia didn't know where to start. She took a deep breath. "Well, um...nothing happens fi you don't eat your food. Daddy won't be mad."

"Oh." Hannah shrugged her shoulders again. "Okay." Sophia puts away her eye-liner after she last takes a look at herself. "Come on. Let's go downstairs." She slowly takes Hannah's hand and they make their way down the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was ate in silence until Hannah spoke up. "This is really good French toast." She announces, eating several bites. "You're not a bad cook Fi-Da-" She stopped right that second after realizing she had no idea what to call Finn yet.<p>

What if he gets angry if he calls her daddy? Sophia turns away trying not to laugh at her sister's comment. "What is she talking about, munchkin?" Finn asked. He knew something was up when Sophia burst into laughter.

Rachel suddenly joined in. "She's talking about your cooking. Someone had to warn Hannah." She started joining the girls by laughing as well.

"I think I'm a pretty good cook." Finn defends himself. Sophia and Rachel continued laughing. "He is. It's yummy!" Hannah said smiling.

"Thank you baby girl." Finn smiles back at Hannah. Sophia calms down by drinking a sip of her orange juice. "Sorry daddy." She apologizes clearing her throat and laughing some more. "You're clearly new to this." She says to Hannah. Hannah didn't quite understand because she really enjoyed eating breakfast.

They finished eating. Sophia did the dishes since she knew Saturdays were her days anyway. Rachel and Finn sat aside with Hannah to ask about her interest, hobbies, and activities she normally does.

"Do you do anything special on the weekend?" Rachel asked getting ready to write on a new planner sh e bought.

"I did piano lessons on a Saturday, tutor class on a Friday afternoon, and singing lessons on Monday nights. I haven't done any of that since you know.." Hannah hated bringing up what has happened to her. Her parents nodded and moved along. "I would really love to go back. Please don't make me stop. It helps me with my dreams..." She stopped and started playing with a necklace which is tucked under her shirt. Rachel noticed the necklace is always hidden.

She has never asked about it though. "Would you like to tell us about your dream?" Finn asked.

Hannah smiles. "It's to be on Broadway. They told me the dream I have is stupid and I won't make it." She admits. She's never told anyone that.

"Who, baby girl?" Rachel asked. Of course she knew who. The people who hurt her baby girl.

"Well, you have a beautiful dream." Finn says changing the subject. Maybe it's time for Hannah to forget about the past and focus on the present, the now. Would it be hard for his sweet princess? To forget everything? He only wants the best for her. "And a beautiful voice. I've heard you." Rachel tried to hide her tears. They had to encourage her to be confident and not to give up anything she wants to achieve. "We would love to hear you play and maybe sing for us?"

"Really? You would love that?" Hannah asked shockingly. In her old home, Stella, and Nick told her to shut up the minute they heard her sing. They would hit her multiple times and later punish her. "We would really love too." Rachel says walking over to hug Hannah.

"We love you." Finn says joining into the hug. They will always love Hannah and wouldn't turn their backs on her.

Ever.

* * *

><p>Sorry this was short! I hope it's worth an update though. Please keep reading and reviewing:)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for taking too long but update. This chapter mainly focuses about Sophia.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Finn and Rachel worried how Hannah would go back to normalcy. They offered to home school her but Hannah said no immediately. She didn't want to be any different from her peers. Sophia, on the other hand became annoyed about why she had to be by her sister's side the whole time.

"Mom? Dad? She's not a baby. She knows where her classes her. I don't need to make sure she's okay." Sophia sighed. Was she sounding selfish? She's not quite sure.

"Honey, you do not understand..." Rachel stood up and hugged Sophia. "Please be there for your sister. It's her first day back." Sophia rolled her eyes. She has her own classes, her own friends, and her own life. Why did her sister have to interfere?

"And honey, you need to make sure she's okay. We don't want to lose her." Finn decides to speak up.

Sophia aggressively lets go of her mother. "It's like you suddenly stop caring about me." She yelled up and ran up to her room. Finn and Rachel jumped by the sound of the loud door slam.

"She's right. We're not being fair. ." Rachel sat on Finn's lap and she rests her head on his shoulder. "It's a long road, Rach." Finn smoothed Rachel's arms as he noticed she tried to hold back her tears.

"I think the right thing to do is talk to Sophia." He said. Rachel nods agreeing with him. They held hands and walks up to Sophia's room.

Luckily, Hannah took a nap and didn't hear anything.

A rule in the house is you always have to knock. No matter what room it is. Finn knocked on Sophia's door but didn't get a response.

He and Rachel went in anyways. "You're suppose to knock." Sophia snaps at her parents.

"We did." Rachel said softly. "You didn't let us in."

"Because I'm busy." Finn reaches over Sophia's shoulder. "Texting Emily?" Sophia sighs. "Ugh!" She threw her phone down on the desk. Rachel carefully got a hand on it. "Why do you think we don't care about you?" She asked with all her concerns. Sophia isn't looking at neither of her parents. There's a tear dropping from her hazel eyes. She sniffles before she speaks. "I'm invisible. All thanks to Hannah." She cries, still not facing her parents.

Rachel walks over to her an bends down on her knees. "We're sorry if we-"

"Hannah's more important than me. Hannah's more special than me. I used to feel sorry for her but not anymore. Not anymore now that she has the entire spotlight-all the attention. And now she'll steal my friends at school since I have to follow her around. It's bad enough she already stole you guys." Her cries have turned into sobs. "Can you leave me alone?" She asked. "I'm done talking about it."

Finn makes his way to the mother and daughter. "We're not." He says. "You know it's not good to bottle up everything inside of you. If you're angry or if you're upset, come to us." He paused stroking Sophia's hair as she continued sobbing. "I'm glad we know how you feel baby girl. We're so sorry." He hugs Sophia who he allows to cry on his shoulder.

"Mom...Daddy? I feared you stopped loving me because of Hannah." Finn whispered encouraging fatherly words into her ear. She calmed down after a while and Rachel gave her a glass of water. "You are our daughter. We love you for who you are. We'll care about you forever. You got to remember that." Finn said kissing Sophia's forehead.

"You are important, my love." Rachel says. Sophia nods and sniffles after taking a sip of her water. "I love you mom and daddy." She said hugging the both of them.

"I love you Sophia." Finn said during their hug. Rachel said the same and the two of them leave the room.

"She used to never be scared of showing her feelings." Finn said wrapping his arms around Rachel.

"That's what broke my heart, Finn." Rachel cried. It was getting late. The two headed to their room.

They were parents to one for a very long time until things changed.

They hope that they can always give fair attention and love to both of their daughters.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if it's so short. I would really love to write long chapters...maybe with help and some ideas? :)<strong>


End file.
